


Between the Sheets

by queenmidalah



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly wild party, Jemma and Bucky wake up to find themselves half-clothed in Bucky's bed. Neither fully remembers what happened, but they know something did. How will this change their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> From this tumblr prompt:
> 
> Muse A and Muse B are roommates. After a long night of partying, they stumble back into their apartment/dorm and fall into bed. Too inebriated to notice or care, they curl up in Muse A’s bed together. Muse A snuggles into Muse B’s chest, Muse B slides their hand beneath Muse A’s shirt. Morning comes and the roommates wake up, half-dressed, in each other’s arms, with no clear recollection of what happened once they got home the night before. All of the unanswered questions stir some curiosities between the roommates.
> 
>  
> 
> _What will happen if the roommates are able to piece the events of the previous night together? How will it change their relationship if they were intimate with one another? If they weren’t intimate, will they become curious about what being lovers would be like? Will the awkwardness of the situation be too much for either of them to handle?_

Jemma Simmons should have known that the night would turn out interesting when Tony Stark had warned everyone to stay clear of a corner with a concoction of drinks specifically designed to get even a couple super soldiers drunk. Then there was the rest of the liquor, the music, the liquor infused desserts, the food, and the company.

All of the Avengers. She didn’t consider herself one of those, but the rest of the team did. While she was not a super hero in the same way as the others were, she was one of the team that supported the Avengers. Bruce Banner told her once that despite not being able to Hulk out like him, both she and Leo Fitz were pretty super with the things they could come up with together that aided the other Avengers in what they did.

Steve Rogers considered her an Avenger for all she had done to assist the newest super soldier Avenger to find a semblance of a normal life again. James Buchanan Barnes, known to them all as Bucky, as well as the deadly assassin, the Winter Soldier, was still dealing with the effects of what Hydra had done to him for over 70 years. Jemma’s patience and care had helped Bucky sort out much of what he had dealt with while she helped him physically adjust away from how he had been kept in check by Hydra.

After Phil Coulson and his team had been moved into Avengers Tower after Stark backed the new SHIELD’s funding, Jemma had taken up residence on the floor that was the suite assigned to Bucky. At first it had been easier for her to be close in order to ensure his recovery was going well and the arrangement had just stuck.

This now was making things awkward, because Jemma’s head was very fuzzy as she woke up with a mild headache. Apparently she hadn’t had quite enough water to avoid a hangover, but it could have been worse. Yet she was very much aware of the fact that she had just snuggled into the very muscular and warm chest of Bucky Barnes and the cool fingers of his metal hand were sliding beneath the thin material of her camisole. She was also very much aware of the fact that their very naked legs were tangled together and she felt no fabric against her skin from the waist down. She was too afraid to move to see if he was completely nude or if he had his boxers on. Something definitely happened, because she didn’t have quite the ache between her thighs of a night of hot and heavy sex, but she definitely felt a lingering satisfied tingle along her folds. She just wished she could fully remember just how far they had gone.

The fact of the matter was Bucky and Jemma had been carefully dancing around one another almost since the moment they met one another. He had been too unpredictable to even contemplate anything beyond patient and doctor, but as they got to know one another, they had easily slipped into a friendship that both treasured. There was only one person Bucky trusted more than Jemma, and that was Steve Rogers. For Jemma, there was only one person that could possibly mean more to her than Bucky, and that was Leo Fitz. However, she quickly realized in her heart about two months after working so closely with Bucky was that he held a spot that Fitz never would, despite all of *his* hopes.

Jemma closed her eyes again, suppressing the moan that wanted to escape for two reasons. One out of mild horror that all of her careful movements were now destroyed and Bucky would know she had feelings for him, and one out of pleasure as Bucky’s fingers cooled her too-warm skin as they slipped even further up her camisole and closer to her breast. She felt an ache of need starting to form between her thighs as his legs shifted against hers. She kept her eyes shut as she felt Bucky’s movements increase, indicating that he was waking.

A soft groan escaped Bucky’s throat as he felt his head start to pound. Stark hadn’t been joking when he said he had arranged for liquor strong enough to get both Bucky and Steve wasted. With his memories back, he could honestly say he hadn’t had a hangover like this since the night before he left England to head to the frontlines during World War II. He felt the body next to him, warm and supple against his own rougher skin. A smile formed until realization hit him of just who the body belonged to.

Jemma. The woman he had been falling hopelessly in love with but had been too scared to admit to it. And now he didn’t stand a chance after whatever happened.

He cursed softly and rolled away from her. He felt cold now that he wasn’t pressed to her. He was thankful, for the most part, that he had boxers on. He diverted his eyes away from the bed and was glad for the thin sheet that covered her from the waist down enough for modesty, but he was no fool by the silhouette of the white sheet to not realize she was naked from the waist down. He quietly made his way to his bathroom.

Jemma’s throat was tight as she heard his curse and his body leaving the bed. He regretted whatever happened. She couldn’t remember, but he obviously did and was regretting it. She quickly rolled off the bed and grabbed the nearest item of clothing. Thankfully it was the sleep shorts she had been wearing to the impromptu party. She wasn’t even going to attempt to find her panties at this point, quickly pulling the shorts on. She moved as quickly and as quietly as she could towards the bedroom door before her movements turned into a sprint to leave his suite of rooms and head to hers.

Bucky heard her, however. It was hard to hide movement from a man with enhanced hearing. He had to keep himself from rubbing at the sudden ache he felt in his chest. As Jemma suspected he regretted whatever happened, he now believed that she was the one who regretted it.

“Good going, Barnes,” he murmured to himself. “Fuck up the best thing that has ever come into your life by doing something you can’t remember because you got wasted.” The only thing he felt he could do was turn on the shower and let the hot water wash over him.

~~

Jemma was avoiding Bucky. It was obvious to the Avengers and to the others on Coulson’s team that something had transpired. Under any other circumstance, Bucky would push the issue. Steve realized whatever was going on was serious if Bucky wasn’t attempting to do so. Since the biochemist and former Hydra assassin had met, there had been many a time that she had avoided him after he did something particularly stupid. However, Bucky generally pushed the issue until Jemma exploded at him to get it out of her system and they would go back to normal. This was definitely different and much more serious.

“What’s going on, Buck?” Steve finally asked the man once they were alone.

“What are you talking about?” Bucky tried to dodge. Steve crossed his arms over his chest and arched a single eyebrow. Bucky knew that look and all he could do was sigh.

“The night of the party over a week ago,” Bucky mumbled. He shook his head, the long strands of his hair brushing his cheeks. “We both got pretty wasted. I… don’t entirely remember, but things are coming back to me. Things went further than they ever have with us.”

“Further… how?” Steve questioned carefully. He hadn’t told Bucky, but things had gone farther for him as well in his own careful relationship with the Avengers’ only official female member, Natasha Romanoff. The two hadn’t been drunk to not remember nor realize what it was they were doing when the two had given into what was between them. They were simply keeping things quiet now because of the tenseness between Jemma and Bucky, but also because both Steve and Natasha were private people as their friends were.

“I don’t think we made love,” Bucky said. Steve had to keep himself from grinning at his best friend referring to such an intimate act with Jemma as making love rather than having sex. It spoke volumes as to how much the woman meant to Bucky.

“But we were definitely intimate somehow,” Bucky finished. He reached up and rubbed his forehead with his metal hand, keeping himself from rubbing too hard as much as he wanted to inflict pain on himself.

“I hear another but coming,” Steve said, his forehead puckering in a frown.

“But she doesn’t want me,” Bucky said, his voice miserable sounding.

“How do you figure?” Steve asked. There was obvious surprise in his tone because Bucky gave him an incredulous look.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Bucky said. “She’s been avoiding me!”

Steve put his hand up to still the agitation that was forming in his best friend. “You just said that you don’t think you made love, which means you clearly don’t recollect completely. I remember Jemma was pretty drunk that night. It’s very possible that **_she_** doesn’t remember either. You know how Jemma gets when her feelings are in a jumble. She closes herself off and if she doesn’t remember, she may be embarrassed because she might think you don’t want her if you haven’t pushed the issue as you have with other things.”

“This is different,” Bucky said.

“How?” Steve questioned.

“It’s not… it’s just… it just is!” Bucky said, getting flustered.

Steve lifted his hands in acquiescence. “Look,” he said. “All I am saying is that, while a delicate issue, it’s not like you to just leave it alone. The fact that you aren’t trying to push things to find out what she does or doesn’t remember might be an indicator to **her** that you don’t want her.”

Bucky jerked his gaze to Steve’s. “What?” he asked darkly.

“Don’t get angry with me,” Steve said. “But I am speaking from experience. Nat and I both thought neither of us wanted the other in that way. It took the party for us to realize we do. The difference between you and Jemma, and Nat and I, is that we remember, in great detail all that happened between us. If Jemma doesn’t entirely remember, and if you don’t, it makes it hard to know where things stand between you if you don’t talk to her. You know she is going to close herself off, so it’s up to you to push the matter. If for no other reason than to clear the air.”

Bucky was quiet a moment, reflecting on what Steve said. He gave his friend a small smile and turned, leaving him without a word. There was a determined stride to his movement.

“Good luck,” Steve murmured as he watched him walk away.

~~

“Oh!” Jemma exclaimed as she rounded the corner to head to her room and almost collided with Bucky’s hard body. She had taken a different route to their level to keep from passing his suite of rooms to get to hers in hopes of avoiding him more.

“Thought you might come this way,” Bucky said. He sounded sad when he said it; the tone made Jemma look up at him.

“You… did?” Jemma questioned, feeling her heart pound.

“Best way for you to get to your rooms while avoiding me in case I’m in mine,” Bucky said, shifting so he leaned against the wall with his metal shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest. He noticed how Jemma watched his muscles shift beneath his right arm as he moved. Maybe Steve had been right after all.

“I’m not avoi--,” Jemma started.

“Yes you are,” Bucky cut her off. “And it needs to stop.”

Jemma looked at him, her eyes flashing with anger. “Who are you to tell me what I can and can not do?” she said hotly. She lifted her chin more and moved around Bucky’s lounged form, heading towards her door.

“I don’t remember, Jemma,” Bucky said. That made her stop in her tracks. Her body was stiff and she immediately felt tears forming. Bucky glanced over his shoulder to see her stiff stance.

“At least not everything,” he amended.  He pushed off the wall and turned towards her. He saw her head turn to glance back at him slightly. He saw the tears in her eyes.

“What…?” Jemma started to ask.

“I don’t remember all that we did,” Bucky said. “But I remember you.” He walked towards her, stopping just behind her but not touching. He could feel the heat of her body he was so close. He wouldn’t touch her. Not yet.

“I remember the feel of your lips,” he said quietly, his voice taking on a slightly deeper timbre. “I remember the feel of them against mine. I remember the feel of your skin beneath my lips.” His hands moved to touch her but he didn’t yet.

“I remember the taste of you,” he murmured further. This had Jemma turning, her eyes wide and her pupils dilated. “It haunts my dreams. The taste of your mouth, of your body, of **_you_** against my tongue. I can’t remember all that happened and it haunts me. I can almost remember hearing you cry out my name, but it does nothing to sate the need I have. The need to hear it over and over, to know exactly what it was I was doing to you to make you make those sounds. And I can’t help that because of that damned liquor I drank, that I fucked it all up between us and I’ll never know if I’ll be ever to satisfy that need.”

Jemma’s throat convulsed as she swallowed hard, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. “You…” She blinked a few times, taking a steadying breath. “I… don’t remember either.” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

“I feel as though my dreams are haunted by the feel of your stubble against my cheek, against my breasts, against my thighs,” she whispered, her cheeks flushing at how bold she was speaking. Her eyes closed to push herself forward. “But I can’t remember if those dreams were reality. All I remember is waking up and knowing _something_ had happened, but then you woke and you cursed and I knew. You didn’t want me and you regretted whatever might have happened.”

Suddenly he was cupping her face, forcing her to look into his eyes with her own. The intensity Jemma saw was both frightening and exhilarating all in one.

“I cursed because I wanted to remember. I wanted to remember so badly because I wanted to know what I needed to do all over again to you and go further,” he whispered harshly. “I cursed because I couldn’t remember and I thought I had ruined everything.”

Damn her emotions and damn the tears that had formed, because one escaped and was sliding down her cheek. The thumb of his metal hand gently brushed the moisture away with a soft motion.

“I thought you didn’t want me,” she whispered.

“Oh sweetheart, I want you,” Bucky said. “I want you more than I want or need air. I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you even when I was some mind-fucked former assassin with no memories. The day I met you, I had no idea at that time what I wanted or what I needed, but one thing became very clear to me. If there was nothing else in this world I could gain that I wanted or needed, all I wanted was you. I just don’t des--.”

“If you say you don’t deserve me,” Jemma interrupted. “I will smack you back to 1944.”

All Bucky could do was grin at her declaration. He leaned forward, catching her mouth with his. He felt her damp lashes brush his cheeks as he angled his head to immediately deepen the kiss and part his mouth to accept her tongue against his. She tasted even more amazing than his memories told him. He moved his hands from her face and pulled her body flush to his. She gasped into his mouth, feeling the evidence of his need for her.

He pulled his mouth back slightly. “I need you,” he whispered.

“I need you,” she whispered in return. It was all he needed to hear as he picked her up and walked the few feet to her door. He opened it easily and stepped in, carrying her to the closest surface, the island near the kitchen, and set her down.

Jemma slid her fingers into Bucky’s hair and pulled his head back to her, capturing his mouth. She moaned softly as she felt his fingers slide beneath the cotton of the shirt she was wearing. She shifted back, pulling her mouth off of his as she lifted her arms. Bucky’s lips quirked at the corners and pulled her shirt up and over her head, tossing it behind him. His fingers immediately found the hook of her bra and popped it. He removed her bra, sending it in the same direction as her shirt. He took a moment to just take in the sight of Jemma’s skin, bared to him from the waist up. Her nipples were tight already and his mouth began to water.

Bucky shifted his upper body back and yanked his t-shirt off of him before gathering her closer. He heard Jemma gasp as her skin came into contact with his. He lowered his head, pressing a reverent kiss to the skin of her breast just above her nipple. He lifted her body up against his more, his lips closing around the taut peak, immediately pulling at the tender flesh gently. Jemma gasped again, this time giving way to a soft moan even as her arms wound around his shoulders. The fingers of one hand slid into his hair and held him to her breast as he suckled her.

“Bucky,” she gasped, her fingers tightening in his hair. “Bed…”

Jemma felt him nod against her and pull his mouth away. He slipped his hands beneath her buttocks to hold her and carry her back to where her bedroom was. Once in the room, he let her slide down his body until her feet touched the floor. He pressed his lips to hers, his hands cupping her face. He felt her hands moving down his chest to the waist of his trousers. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her fingers working at the fastenings to push the material away from his body. His own hands moved to do the same with her skinny jeans, taking her lace panties with the denim.

Bucky moved her towards the bed, helping her kick free of the denim and her socks. He shed his own clothing quickly, leaving them both naked. He felt pride as Jemma’s eyes darkened as she looked over his form, then a stab of raw passion and need hit him right in the groin as his eyes took in the sight of her body. She was amazingly gorgeous, and she was all his.

Jemma and Bucky moved to the bed. Bucky laid her down, pressing kisses along her throat and over her collarbones as he scooted her closer to the center of the bed. He pressed an open mouthed kiss against her lower belly before he moved lower. This is something he remembered, trailing kisses down to the apex of her thighs. He parted her legs, draping the left over his shoulder. His fingers brushed her folds. He felt her hips rise slightly at the gentle touch, a small grin forming even as he parted her folds and his tongue brushed against her.

Oh yes, this was something he remembered; the sweet taste of her against his tongue. He moved his tongue against her clit, teasing her, feeling her move beneath him as her moans started to fill the air. His left hand gently held her other leg as he continued to move his mouth against her.

Jemma arched off the bed, her hips pressing up to Bucky’s mouth as she felt her body responding to his ministrations. She could feel pleasure curling in her belly and tightening more and more, waiting to explode. She couldn’t form words, but she wanted to. She wanted to tell him to stop teasing her, that she needed him inside of her. She wanted nothing more than to demand he make love to her, but instead all that came from her mouth were louder moans as his mouth moved against her. One gentle press of his tongue against her clit and she came undone, crying out her pleasure as an orgasm washed over her senses. She was just aware of Bucky pulling his mouth away and moving up her body.

Bucky watched her face, tracing circles against her sternum as Jemma caught her breath. He smiled very softly when she turned her head to look at him. She moved her head and pressed a kiss to his lips, tasting herself there. She pushed at his shoulders until he was on his back and he felt her legs moving to press on either side of him.

Jemma kept herself close, teasing his tongue with her own, even as her hands moved over him. She moved one hand up to slide into his hair, keeping his head close to hers as they kissed. The other moved between their bodies, brushing against the rigid length of his cock. She felt his stomach clench under her touch and his body stiffen ever so slightly as she touched him. He tried to move her off of him to roll to her back, but she used much of her body weight to keep him from moving. She shifted her hips and when he tried to move them again, she simply pressed her hips down and bit his lip as the head of his cock entered her.

Bucky groaned into her mouth, his fingers trailing along her sides. The feel of her body engulfing the head of his cock was amazing. He showed great restraint in not thrusting his hips upwards to push completely into her. He didn’t have to wait long as she pressed her hips down to take him in. She pulled her mouth from his, gasping for breath as she felt him filling her. Jemma pressed her forehead to Bucky’s, lifting her hips before pushing back down against him. He didn’t move for a few thrusts, letting her adjust to his girth inside of her. When she lifted her hips and started to push back down, he thrust up at the same time. A moan pulled from her throat, her nails digging against his scalp as she tugged at his hair.

A growl escaped Bucky’s throat as the two started moving together, finding a rhythm of give and take. He wanted to flip Jemma to her back, but there was something erotic about watching her through half-lidded eyes as she rode him with slow movements. Her hips began to move just a little faster, but there was nothing fast about their coupling. Jemma was savoring every single movement between them. It was the most erotic thing Bucky had ever witnessed as he watched her face as best he could. Her eyes were shut and her lips parted as she moved. He could feel the skin of her forehead wrinkling against his own. He let her ride him, thrusting every few thrusts. Each time he moved up to her, he felt her body shudder beneath his fingertips.

“Oh God,” she whispered as her hips started moving a bit faster against his, her upward withdraw coming less often as she found pleasure in pressing him deep into her body and rocking against his hips. Bucky could feel a tingling at the base of his cock that went straight to his spine starting to form. He could feel in Jemma’s movements she was so close to another orgasm herself and he wanted to come with her.

“That’s it, baby,” he murmured. “Come for me.”

“Not without you,” she managed to whisper.

“Trust me,” he grunted. “I won’t be able to not come when I feel you coming around me.” He nipped her lips, his hands cupping her hips and pulling her down tight against him, driving his cock deep.

Her back arched like a cat, her forehead pressing more to his as her mouth parted. A low moan that progressively grew louder escaped from Jemma as her body began to shake. He felt her inner walls rippling along his cock as she came. The nails of her right hand dug into his chest as she felt him swell before he came deep inside of her. His right hand tightened on her hip, hard enough to leave marks against her skin as he murmured her name over and over. Her body tensed and shuddered as the last of her orgasm released its hold on her body before she collapsed on top of him.

Bucky brushed his hands along her back, taking a moment to catch his breath. He pressed kisses to her hair and forehead.

“I love you,” Jemma whispered to him.

“I love you too.” A kiss was the only response he needed. No one questioned not seeing Jemma or Bucky for the rest of the day or night.


End file.
